Angel in Human Disguise
by kr kill
Summary: oneshot. senru. When you think life's totally unfair and your angel just faded away. When you feel alone and no one's there for you. Just look around a new love would find your way and you'll see your angel ain't lost at all.


Pairing: SenRu, SenKosh

Summary: When you think life's totally unfair and your angel seems to die or fade away. When you feel alone and God seems to be up to something, there is always a new beginning. A new love finds your way and another angel is born for you. Everything then seems to have a purpose.

A/N: My very first attempt to make a angst yet romantic one-shot, as everybody knows it's another senru hek hek, sorry it will take a little longer for me to upload the first chapter of 'Risk' in Love' however for those who've read 'Never too Late' people of the world please review the fourth chapter. I guess people didn't see it cause it was a holiday here when I posted it so review please. I need every idea to be able to post the next chapters. I'll be reviewing more in the upcoming vacation, I hope I pass the periodical exams…I hope you like this fic and please review this too. Thanks a lot! ^___^;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does...and I just can't do anything about that even though having some would be a nice opportunity.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel in human disguise

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

_I'm here beside you all day and night,_

_Tears never drying since the unlawful act._

_You risked your life in saving mine,_

_Yet what's the use if you're gonna die._

_You're my angel in human disguise,_

_The only reason life's worth surviving._

_And now tell me what to do,_

_When you let me live but killed me too._

_Everyday I dream of you,_

_The once happy couple turned to blue._

_And every memory hurts me much,_

_Especially when you died here in my arms._

_What will I do now,_

_When everything seems to shatter all around._

_Yet something happened in the crucial of events,_

_When suddenly another chance came to my way._

Days have passed since the time you left me all alone and every single dream seems to shatter all along.

Kami-sama why?

Why do you have to take away the most precious thing I came to love?

Hiro-kun

I cried myself to sleep and every time I go to school, nobody seems to bother. People looked at me with pity in their eyes, my teammates have tried to cheer me up including guys from Shohoku, Shoyo and Kainan. But it seems no one ever made me smile again since that terrible incident.

Life was not worth living like before and how I wish I could also die and be with Hiro-kun wherever he may be right now. Loneliness has engulfed me and nothing seems to be the right way. If only this was just a dream, I wish I could wake up and see Hiro-kun right beside but it wasn't.

I walked towards the beach where the sea is near where I could think of what would be best to do next. The sandy ground touched my feet and memories came flashing back, how we used to run and play, laugh and be together for all eternal time. But now, I'm all alone with nothing to love and protect.

How I used to think life was nice when Hiro-kun was with me, if only I knew every happy memory will soon be gone. If I wasn't stupid enough to walk with him that night, if he didn't block the way, he would have be alive and we could have been together. Revenge was what the man said; he tried to kill me but killed Hiro-kun instead. His plan didn't completely work however it did leave me in pain. I caught Hiro-kun and my hands were tainted with his blood, with the last word 'ai shiteru' he left and died. The man was arrested but he can never turn back time, he can never give Hiro-kun back.

I dream of his evil cackle and how he triumph his revenge, how he killed Hiro-kun.

Sakuragi Hanamichi, I hate you! You took Hiro-kun away from me.

I sat hugging my knees to my chest above the sandy ground watching as the waves played around and my mind became at peace for once since the time Hiro-kun died.

I was so intent watching the waves I didn't saw someone coming from behind. And suddenly I felt a soft and warm hand touch my shoulder, I looked back and who did I see?

Rukawa Kaede

Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku High was there looking at me. I heaved a sigh, another person pitying me. But something seems to be wrong, this wasn't the Rukawa I knew from before, this was the Rukawa I've longed to know.

"Don't lose hope, Sendoh. Everything has a purpose," he said.

An advice from someone you would least expect and I just can't help but agree. When my parents died, I thought I would never survive and I guess that was the time I first met Hiro-kun. But now I least expect anything would be a good replacement nor do I expect someone trudging in my way because of sympathy, compassion and concern for me.

"How can you assure me of such a none sense, Hiro-kun is gone?" I asked, as tears fell from my eyes.

But I was wrong, call me an idiot for asking such a question. Hiro-kun meant a lot to me and I never realized the pain others had to undergo while I was happy and carefree.

"Do'aho, your so pathetic to think there's no hope. You think your life can end right here, right now. When my parents left me, I looked so helpless but that made me what I am right now. They gave me their big house and money but I don't need any of it. People looked at me with sympathy but I don't give a damn because they never knew how much pain I had to go through. How I felt I would die, but look at me now. I am what I am, a bastard who still believes and hopes that one day someone will accept me for what I am."

That was all I needed. I shut up and realized how vulnerable Rukawa looked. How he passed all the pain and became a famous and great basketball player, how lucky I am to find Hiro-kun.

"Arigato Rukawa, I understand now. Arigato."

I wiped the last tears and saw him give a small smile and looked at the playing waves, it seems that maybe he was the one. I smiled, a sincere smile, the first smile since Hiro-kun died.

We had a little chat waiting for the sunset before heading home. I couldn't help but feel relieved, Rukawa seems to understand me. Understand me the same way Hiro-kun did, maybe just maybe he is another angel in human disguise sent to comfort and help me.

*******

_It's been a long time since we crossed paths,_

_Now I'm starting to fall again._

_He gave me another chance to live,_

_A life with love and hope._

_I don't know how it happened,_

_Maybe cause he understood me._

_And now I can't stop myself,_

_I fell harder that once before._

_I thought I would never be,_

_In love again since that last time._

_I don't know if you feel the same,_

_But I'm happy I met you when I felt alone._

_You were there when I needed someone,_

_And that's what I value most._

_God gave you to me,_

_My angel in human disguise._

After realizing how much you cared for me, how you woke me up from all the despair. Every time you visit me, call me late at night, have a little chat and play one-on-one, I just can't help falling in love with you.

It's been awhile since I let go of Hiro-kun and now my heart's beating again giving me another chance to love and be happy.

Rain was pouring while I walked round the streets looking for another perfect spot to think. How to confess without chickening out and where to find Kae-chan in this kind of weather. I went to visit him but no one seems to be around. I don't know why but I'm getting a feeling his trying to avoid me.

Its been a week since we last converse, I have to look for him, I can't waste anymore time. I'm gonna tell him now; he might be there in the park court.

As I arrived at the park, I saw someone playing basketball at the indoor court. I gazed closely and noticed Rukawa practicing a three-pointer, which came in ringless.

"Ei, Rukawa!"

He glanced back and I can judge he was dumbfounded to see me here.

"Ak-Ah-Sendoh…what are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, are you avoiding me?" I asked hoping he wasn't.

He merely stared down the wooden floor and did not reply.

I slowly approached him, confusion etching my whole being. I gently brought his face up gazing straight into his eyes.

"Kaede, I always wanted to thank you for bringing me back and that…that I've fallen deeply in love with you…you were…" But my words were cut short.

"You don't…you can't…" He replied tears falling from his beautiful eyes.

He pushed me away and tried to leave the indoor court but I grabbed his wrist before he can even run farther. We were soaked in the rain yet I don't care.

"Tell me Kaede why, don't you love me?" I asked him even if it hurts me so much, I want to know, why is he doing this.

"No, its not it, I love you too but…but…"

"But?"

He loves me…he loves me…

He turned back and said, "…but its all my fault…my fault. It's my entire fault why Koshino died. I let you suffer that's why you don't deserve me…"

"Kaede please stop crying, you didn't kill him. It wasn't you…"

"I tried to stop him, stop Sakuragi. He tried to kill you but killed Koshino instead. I loved you for the longest time and Sakuragi knew that he told me he'd kill you if I don't love him back but I can't. I'd rather suffer that see you nor your happiness die…but he would not listen…I tried to warn you but he stabbed me…I was in the hospital when it happened without consciousness…when I heard someone from Ryonan died, I thought it was you. I almost lost my life, he tried to ask for my forgiveness but I hated him from then on. He was arrested…the wound he gave me was the cause I couldn't come at Koshino's burial…"

I hugged him not wanting to let go ever.

"Sh…you didn't kill him and I don't blame you…if God wanted it I don't have any choice. And he gave you to me and I won't let you go…I love you and that's that.

"Even if…"

"Even if you knew something about Koshino's death. You tried to save me with your own life and I'm thankful for it. You only wished for my happiness. Ai shiteru Kaede!"

The tears from his eyes slowed down until it faded and I could feel him relax under my embrace. I'm truly happy things turned out fine.

"Ai shiteru Akira!" He said smiling at me.

I cupped his face and we kissed despite the strong rain that continued to pour out from the heavens above.

"Kaede you mean a lot me, you're my…"

"…my angel in human disguise…"

*******

_Everything has a purpose,_

_That was what you said._

_Together with hope and love,_

_Another chance was made for me._

_I thank the Gods for hearing me,_

_My silent plea came to be._

_My life turned out better than before,_

_Thanks to my love after all._

_Once before I lost and almost died,_

_But I was given an angel in human disguise._

_He saved me from all the pain,_

_And offered his eternal love in return._

_The heavens opened up,_

_Sent me all the luck._

_Gave me what I wished,_

_My angel in human disguise._

After undergoing such pain, since Koshino died, I never knew I could still live and stand, hope and love again. If Kae-chan didn't enter my life, I don't know what will happen to me, I would have been dead by now, lonely and confused. But Kae-chan saved me and gave me another chance to live. Taught me that in life we should love and hope, that everything has a purpose. He was there when I needed him most and understood me the way Koshino did that was why I fell for him, he is my angel in human disguise.

A/N: At last done, two days of making this before the exams. This I got to see. Please review and thanks for those who read my fics. School years almost over…vacations near to come…nyehehe!!! I can't wait…thanks again and don't forget to review. Bye bye got to study.


End file.
